


Congratulations you have a Hot Bot

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot!Poe, Semi-Public Sex, robot!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn gets a package thinking it’s His new fridge. However, he gets something much more interesting
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <.<  
> >.>
> 
> Here you go! *runs off*

Finn sat at his door with bored out his mind. His refrigerator died on him while he was sleep. Next morning nearly all his food and milk had spoiled. He thought eating out wouldn’t been issue but his wallet beg to differ. He finally decided to order a replacement remembering he had a warranty. Only thing that cost him was shipping.

He sighed checking his email again eyeing the tracker. “ I should get it any day now...” Finn mumbled and on cue his door bell rang. Hoping up he answered the door seeing a large box.   
  
“ I’m so glad you came, got worried for s-“

” Sign here.”

” Oh sorry- so you just take-“

” Thanks enjoy your product.”

The delivery man walked off without a second thought. Finn huffed that man didn’t bother putting box inside his room. “ Jerk.” Finn grunted pulling through heavy box inside thankful he didn’t break his back doing so. The box was plain cardboard not having the company logo anyway. He brushed it off grabbing a kitchen knife to open the box.

” HOLY SHIT!”

Finn fell back seeing a man curled up in box wearing black sweatpants and that’s it. Nervously, Finn peaked inside to get a better look. It was a rather large man, 6’1 by looks of it. He was rather fit and had long yet slightly curly black hair. The man also had a black collar with tag that read: _Kylo_Ren_.

” Y-you’re not my refrigerator” Finn said poking the man who wasn’t cold but wasn’t hot either. Taking a deep breath, Finn managed to get Kylo out the box placing him against his couch. Finn wiped the sweat off his forehead feeling he was moving a corpse. Inspecting the man he found a wire wrapped around his wrist as if it was a bracelet. It was actually a USB plug. Rushing to his room, Finn came back with charging block connecting the two and then plugged it in.   
  


While waiting, Finn looked in box wondering if their was an letter he could call to to return whatever Kylo was suppose to do. Seeing a black sheet of paper with white text Finn read into softly and then stopped. “ H-Hot bot...someone sent me a sex robot...” Finn looked at Kylo and back at the paper. This was a mistake he cleared got someone else’s mail. Or did the company that use to work with kitchen appliances decided to go a different direction in products. He didn’t know and was too embarrassed to ask his neighbors: Hey did you order a sex robot by chance?   
  


“ Ugh what am I suppose to do.”

” Would you like me to read the introductions to you? Or do you prefer reading from the book?”

Finn turned seeing Kylo sitting down with red eyes glowing and smile in his face. If Finn wasn’t consumed by shock he screamed right now. “ Y-you talking to me?” Kylo looked around for a moment and then back at Finn smiling. “ Yes just you- What would you like to be addressed as?” Finn mumbled a huh and Kylo stood walking towards Finn.

” Would you like to be addressed by you given name? Or names like Master, Daddy, or Sir? Custom names are also an option.

” You can call me Finn?”

“ Okay Finn. Would you like change my name or leave it the default name which is currently Kylo Ren? You can also call me baby, bitch, slut, wh-“

” K-Kylo is fine!”

” Noted. Now before we begin I must list you all terms and agreements for legal reasons. As well as safe word and verbal consent.”

Kylo began talking and Finn tuned him out still processing it all. He needed to just turn Kylo off, put him back in the box- “ Would you like me to start over or slow down?” Finn stared at Kylo blankly forgetting he was talking about..something(?) 

“ Um I agree to all terms and agreements or whatever.

” Very good. Now a safe word and your need of consent.”

” Huh?”

” Well my model is the _**rough**_ type. That includes dirty talk, bondage, pretty much I’m the dominant one. Of course that’s my default setting you can add on or take away. I’m also capable of being one receiving if that’s more to your liking.”

Finn covered his face feeling warm. He’s getting way to deep into this and should stop. _you did agree to terms and conditions_. Finn removed his hands to peak at Kylo still smiling as this isn’t strange. _He was programmed this way.._ “ I guess keep dirty talk and you take lead that’s it.” Finn nearly gasped as Kylo was standing over him. Almost pinned to wall in fact. _H-he is my type I suppose_. ” Noted. However, before I can proceed I still need safe word and verbal consent.” Finn stared into the glowing red eyes. Sure they were nothing but LED lights bit Finn couldn’t help but see lust in them too. ” Oh...right...um fridge. Yes fridge is my safe word..” Kylo placed on hand on side of Finn’s cheek. His hand was so massive and Finn couldn’t help but imagine what those hands were capable of.

” Do you consent Finn?”

_oh what the hell._

” I do.”

* * *

Finn’s kissed people before most were average and others...not very good. Kylo however was next level. How he kissed and moved his tongue drove Finn mad. And his hands! One was squeezing and pinching Finn’s chest the other was jerking him off. “ O-oh god~” Finn whimpered hiding his his head between Kylo’s neck and shoulder. “ Is this good?” Kylo asked licking a Finn’s ear. He nodded his head and quickly yelped feeling a bite on his neck. “ I need a verbal answer.” Kylo said-no demanded, he gripped Finn’s cock firmly but not roughly. “ y-yES!” Kylo licked the bite pleased with his answer. He picked up Finn placing him on his stomach on top of the bed.

” Good so far?”

” Y-Yeah,,,”

” Wonderful, although you’re too quiet. Let me fix that.”

” W-wh- AH!!!”

Finn grabbed his pillow feeling Kylo’s tongue licking his back all the way down to his ass. “ Much better but still not enough.” Kylo's hands groped Finn's ass for a moment before spreading them. He began eating Finn out earning a variety of sounds. " K-Kylo,,," Finn mewled into his pillow, Kylo stopped pulling his head up, " Yes~" _That's not fair._ Finn looked seeing Kylo staring at him with lustful red eyes, the robot was nearly blushing. Finn eyed Kylo's pants spotting a rather huge bulge. " Want to touch it?" Kylo got closer shoving Finn's hand into his pants. _I-it's huge!?_ Finn gulped realizing that was gonna be inside him despite not even seeing it yet.

" Someone is eager, ready to be fucked? Or maybe I should tease you some more. Make you earn it." Finn's cock twitch, Kylo was in dirty talk more and he wanted hear more of it. " Well what's the answer?" Kylo slide a finger inside, Finn make him yelp. " Y-yes!" Kylo inserted another causing Finn to arch his back. " PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY!" Kylo chuckled giving Finn a sloppy kiss. Finn was shoved back on his stomach and he moan feeling Kylo rub against him. " I'm going to fuck you silly. You ready?" Finn whispered a yes nearly pushing back on Kylo. 

" What needy thing. But you’re so cute when begging. I expect hear more.”

Kylo pushed in and Finn came from that alone. But they weren’t done, far from it. Kylo fucked Finn into without mercy hitting his g-spot each thrust. “ uG-KyLo-mo-more~~” Finn was gripping Kylo’s arm trying pull him closer. The robot kissed his shoulder almost bitting it a couple of times. “ A-are you close?” Kylo mumbled his thrust not slowing down but weren’t moving too faster neither. “ yes-oh fuck me yes.” Finn whined filling his eyes about roll in back of his head. “ Then cum. Cum for me.” Finn grabbed Kylo’s face pulling it so they could kiss. Two came at once. Finn finally stop the kiss dropping back down heavily panting.

" That was...holy shit you're amazing..."

" I'm glad to hear your satisfaction. Would you like to go again? You can take me if you wish. 

Finn thought about it already feeling hot at the idea. Kylo didn't look tired at all, he's a robot after all. " M-Maybe later."

* * *

After nice long and cold shower. Finn looked in mirror gasping. Kylo was a bitter it seemed. Finn's neck down to his shoulder were littered with hickey in bite marks. He through on a hoodie to hide them. Throwing on some basketball shorts, Finn peaked in bedroom seeing Kylo fast asleep ( charging as the robot put it). Leaving the bedroom he went to the living/kitchen area. He really needed call company about the little _mix up_. At the front door, Finn spotted a sheet of paper on the floor. He picked up and frown.

_Finn was it?_

_I believe we had mix up in delivery. You refrigerator got sent to me and I believe mines got sent to you. I knocked on door but heard no answer. I hope...you didn't open it let alone used it. Please call me at this number if you did so we can make a...fast yet quiet exchange. We won't speak of this again once we're done. - Hux_

Finn gave a blank face. Hux, his neighbor, his upstate, stick-in-the-mud neighbor had ordered a sex robot. Not just any sex robot, a kinky rough one. And Finn fucked it-or let it fucked him. Finn sighed grabbing his sell phone. Surely, Hux won't mind if Finn kept Kylo, right? Not like there's 10 more Kylo robots. That be weird. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets his replacement hot bot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too lazy to make separate fic -w-

_It's been 5 minutes what on earth is taking him so long._

Hux knocked on the door again but much louder. Shuffling and mumbling could be heard and finally the door open. " O-Oh hey um Hux." Hux narrowed his eyes seeing Finn flustered. " Hello!" Hux looked behind Finn seeing _his_ bot, Kylo. Hux was jealous but those two didn't need know that. " Can I help you with something?" Finn asked looking anywhere but at him. 

" I finally made my transaction. If for whatever reasons the package is sent here do **NOT** open it. Call me immediately."

" What pack-oh....OH! Yeah man-y-yeah of course. Kylo did you hear that. If we get mail don't open until we check the name!"

" Okay!"

Hux looked away slightly seeing Kylo hugging Finn behind. It made both men blush.

" Hey Finn do you think he'll-"

" oKAY I HAVE TO GO!"

" S-same here bye!"

Hux closed the door and speed walk down the hall. He couldn't wait to have his own bot. All his frustrations and _urges_ can be dealt with properly. 

-3 weeks later- 

Hux was growing rather impatient. The shipment said 1 to 2 weeks not 3! It's gotten to point the company purposely blocked his number so he couldn't ask when HIS bot would come in. Now Finn was avoiding him too which pissed Hux off. His doorbell rang and Hux got up answering the door rather rudely. " What!?" The delivery man looked at him taken aback by the outburst. " Um are you Arm-Ar-TaGE-" Hux rolled his eyes taken the clipboard quickly signing it and shoving it back into the man's hands. " Oh cool. So like do you need any help-or yeah you can move the box. Super heavy getting up the stairs." Hux although struggling got the box inside and slammed the door in front of delivery man making sure it was locked. 

_Fucking finally._

Hux opened the massive the box and was awestruck. The bot was very handsome, tan skinned, curly hair, clean shaven face, and only wearing orange track pants. There was a white collar around his neck with tag the read: Poe_ Dameron. Hux gulped taking the man out the box who was surprisingly shorter than him. He spotted wire wrapped around Poe's wrist. Undoing it he plugged it up and sat on his arm chair reading the manual. Didn't take long for Poe to finally wake up with his eyes flashing green for quick second. " Oh hello." Poe said with a handsome smile. Hux gave a weak wave trying not to blush. 

“ I’m Poe and to what pleasure shall I call you?”

Hux looked down at the manual. There were many name he could-should be called. _Call me worthless whore, dirty slut-_ “ Hux. It’s Hux...” Poe smiled, “ Hux? Sounds like Hugs. Can I call you that?” Hux nodded covering his mouth. Poe sure had him flustered like a school boy meeting his first crush. 

  
“ Poe if I may ask. What type are you? The company...well sent me a randomize one...” 

Hux felt silly asking but it was true. Seem hot bots were in high demand and nearly all types especially rough type were sold out. Poe held Hux hand gently, the bot’s hand were surprisingly warm as if he was in front of a fire in winter cabin.

” I’m a _**lover**_ type. To keep in short just let me love you. Can you do that for me?” Poe asked stroking Hux’s face with his finger. Hux nodded and Poe removed his hand which sadden Hux. 

  
“ Before I can take care of you. For legal reasons you have read the terms and agreements, yes?”

” Y-yes! That’s all I read waiting for you.”

” * _chuckles_ * Poor Hugs waiting for me. One last thing. Do you have a safe word and consent?”

” It’s pilot! Can we start already...please?”

Poe cupped Hux face and there foreheads touched. Hux was lost in Poe’s eye glowing green he didn’t notice the bot speaking. 

  
“ Do you consent?”

” I-I do,,”

” Good~ You’re in good hands Hugs. Leave it to me~”

* * *

Hux was in pure bliss. Poe was very skilled, exceeded all of Hux’s expectations. He was currently getting finger while Poe blew him. The way his tongue swirl around his tip and how his finger- “ aHaHh!” Hux cane rather quickly in Poe’s mouth. The bot pulled off Hux dick with a pop and licked his lips. _Jesus,,,_ ” Someone was excited. Should I stop?” Poe asked placing his hand on Hux’s forehead. Hux shook his head pushing Poe on his back and climbed on top of him. “ Don’t stop.” He panted pulling Poe’s hard cock of of his pants. Hux strokes it sloppy and looked at Poe who had a pleased expression. " Want you to fuck me and keeping fucking me until I pass out!" Poe grabbed Hux's hips making him moaned.

" Yes sir~"

Hux got what he wanted. It amazed him how Poe could talk so sweetly to him while fucking Hux senseless. He came many times to point he lost count. Poe continued praising Hux on what a good job he was doing. All Hux could muster was range of soft moans and whimpers. " Hanging in their Hugs?" Poe asked laying on his back so Hux could be on top of him. Hux mumbled something as Poe keept thrusting in him at fast and steady pace. _This bot,,,_ " P-pilot." Hux whispered and Poe instantly stopped pulling out. Poe looked at Hux, his eyes flashing quick green light. Hux huffed getting up weakling from the bed grabbing his robe.

" I'm fine. Just need some water."

Hux stopped feeling he was about to fall until Poe caught him. " You sit here I'll get it." Poe flashed a smile and left the room. Hux couldn't help but smile. Poe was good, really good. Not the bot he wanted but felt it was the one he deserved. Poe returned with cup of ice water and went behind Hux touching his shoulders. " I see your stamina never goes away. But I need a moment." Poe laughed that made Hux's heart fluttered. " Take as much rest you need. Your body was tensed. Figure massage do you some good." Hux looked at him confused for a moment. _Right. A lover type._ Hux took another sip before sitting his glass on night-stand.

" My back is bit sore. Could you...'

" Of course, Hugs. Live it to me."

" J-just a massage okay? Nothing else."

Poe kissed Hux's cheek before getting off the bed. Hux looked at the mirror seeing he was pinker than ever.

 _He's really really good_.

* * *

" Poe hurry we're going to be late!"

" Coming!"

Hux smirked watching the bot toss on a leather brown leather jacket. Poe left the room about to close the door befoe Hux stopped him. " What? Oh the tickets I have them don't worry, Hugs!" Poe pulled out two tickets from his jacket. Satisfied Hux let him close the door. " Hey Hux and-Wow?" The two looked seeing Finn and Kylo carrying groceries. 

" Is that.."

" My boyfriend yes, Finn. Poe this is Finn and his..."

" I'm Kylo Finn's Hot Bot!"

" K-Kylo!?"

" Oh _this_ is the model your were suppose to get?"

"..... _yes_."

Hux covered his face hearing Kylo and Poe chat as if nothing was odd or embarrassing about the encounter. Not that they know or care seeing they're just _programmed_ that way. 

" Hey since you're with Hux maybe we should do a four-"

" oKAY GOTTA GO BEFORE ICE CREAM MELTS! Nice meeting you Poe!"

Finn shoved Kylo away who just waved goodbye not aware of what he said.

Hux had a sour expression and walked down the hall as Poe smiled just as oblivious. " That could be fun." Hux sighed shaking his head. " How would **that** be fun?" Poe smirked, the kind of smirk that mad Hux blush like a mad man each time. " You say he was suppose be your original. Maybe that'll be your chance to see what a rough type is like." Hux could barely form a sentence at the comment. Poe chuckled hugging him. " I'm teasing. Just remember you can change my settings if you want to." Poe kept walking towards exist doors leaving Hux stunned. 

_He's perfect~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wll I write a foursome fic mostly likely not but have fun imaging it :3c


	3. Kinktober special part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Kylo go shopping. Kylo leads Finn to lingerie shop and things get spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back at it again 
> 
> For reference here’s prompt list I’m using  
> https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020
> 
> Doing 13 and 31 😏

“ This is fun.”

Kylo said holding Finn’s hand as they walk by the various stores. “ Yeah it is...” Finn said blushing a little. He was still getting use to having Kylo with him in public. Not that everyone in whole world knew Kylo was a sex bot but when people turn their heads to look at them- Finn mind couldn’t help but wonder. " Oh Finn, look!" Kylo stopped and Finn nearly bumped into the bot's back who of course didn't even notice. " What?" Finn looked seeing it was a lingerie shop. 

" Umm-"

" Let's go look inside!"

" Wait wh-"

Finn was already pulled inside as Kylo was more drawn to the pops of colors filling the room. " Hi welcome to Lovely Wear do you two looking for anything in particular?" The staff member asked wearing a pink dress. " Just-just looking." Finn said not sure if it was good or bad thing they were only people inside. " No worries, I'm Katie feel free ask me any questions!" With that Katie went back to register sorting outfits. " Okay let's go, Kylo- Kylo?" Finn looked around seeing the bot was in the back staring at few dressed up mannequins. The one Kylo was starring at pink one, a pink satin lingerie. The top was bra with ribbons in right places. The bottom had a frilly pink skirt with built in garter belts. _Pretty._ Finn thought seeing why Kylo might be attracted to it.

" Heh that look good you." 

" Really? I was thinking it suit you more."

" O-oh yeah?"

" Yeah! Hey Katie my boyfriend would like try this one on please!"

" wHAT!?"

" Of course! I'll grab a medium and unlock the dressing room for you!"

Finn sat on the dressing room bench still dazed on what just happen. " Just shout if you need anything else!" Katie exclaimed outside the fitting room. He didn't even realize Kylo was slowly undressing him. " Hey what hell are you doing!?" Kylo blinked taken aback by the outburts. " Helping you try it on." Kylo stated matter of fact. The bot frown realzing quickly the issue. " I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, we can leave-" Finn grabbed Kylo's arm before he could open the door.

" N-no it's not that-I'm not use to this that's all. You really think I look good in this?"

" Of course! I never say or do anything that would hurt you. That's part of my programming after all."

_Right..._

" Well step outside for a sec I'll I try it on. And **don't** get Katie."

" Will do!"

Kylo left the small room and waited patiently outside. Finn took a deep breath before stripping down and putting on the cute lingerie. He looked in the mirror surprised how good he looked. " Okay you can come in." Finn said sheepishly. The door open and Kylo came in closing it with hsi back turned. He turned around and his eyes widen seeing Finn. " Too much? Be honest." Finn asked twisting his shirt anxiously. " You look stunning..." Kylo said with awe in his voice. " Really?" Finn asked letting go of his now wrinkled shirt. Kylo was too sweet. " Really really...." Finn gasped when Kylo began rubbing his pecs.

" K-Kylo-"

" Shhh don't want Katie to hear us~"

Finn saw Kylo's eyes flash red with a smirk on his face. " Shall we keep going?" Kylo asked rubbing his thumb along Finn's thigh. " Yes-but we can't make a mess!" Finn yelled in hush tone. Kylo chuckled before kissing Finn. One hand was playing with his nipples while other was rubbing him cover yet already hard dick. " You're so cute Finn, did you know that?" Kylo asked swiping Finn's lips with his tongue. He dropped down to his knees kissing Finn's thigh. Finn covered his mouth trying not to moan so loudly. " Just picturing you on the bed wearing only this. Letting me take care of you." Kylo nipped at Finn's thigh creating a hickey. " Kylo I-" Kylo licked the mark and began creating more which drove Finn crazy. He bite his finger trying to contain his screams.

" Pity we're in here. I love hear those cute sounds you make. Especially this one~"

" aHh!"

There was a spot on Finn's stomach that was extremely sensitive. Just below his belly button but not near his waist. Kylo gave it a bitey kiss causing Finn to cum. He never realized Kylo shoved his hands into panties keeping them mostly clean. " Alright?" Kylo asked tenderly kissing Finn's cheek. " Fuck I am now." Finn moaned in relief he was ready get back in his regular clothing. He looked seeing Kylo's stained hand. " I came that much?" He whispered honestly amazing he didn't ruin the fancy lingerie. Kylo nodded before sticking his tongue out to lick the mess. " Don't do that!" Finn swatted Kylo's hand away and the bot was midly confused.

" What?"

" We only do that at home!"

" Oh. So what about-"

" Just wipe it on my shirt and gimme your jacket so I can change!"

" Okay?"

Finn was fully dressed currently wearing Kylo's jacket to hide his now stained shirt. The two headed to the register just as another customer left the store. " All finished? So is it a keeper or what?" She asked with a giddy tone. Finn sighed sitting the outfit on the counter. " Yes we'll be buying it." _Already been used anyway._ " Wonderful! By the way we have buy one get one free from our naughty section." If Finn had a drink he spit it out by now. " Naughty section..." Katie pulled out a box that had small vibrators, flavor scented lube, handcuffs, edible panties??? " We'll take the strawberry lube." Kylo butted in placing his ( Finn's) cash on the register not even giving Finn a chance to object.

" Awesome choice! And would you two like sign up for our rewards program? Next visit you'll get 50% off and also receive emails on new product. October is coming soon afterall!"

Finn just nodded his head and Kylo nodded as well applying his ( Finn's) information. Once everything was bagged up Katie waved the two a friendly goodbye hoping to see them again real soon.

" This was very fun Finn." Kylo said cheerfully holding Finn's new outfit. " That's good..." Finn said feeling bit down. Today was bit overwhelming for him. " You okay?" Kylo asked holding Finn's hand gently. " Did you really mean it?" Kylo tilted his head like a puppy unsure of the question. " Taking care of me- ah hell that's what your suppose to do." _He's just programmed this way._ Finn looked up realizing they drifted to an empty hallway near some closed down shops. " Finn." Kylo cupped Finn's face so he meet the bot's eyes.

" I love you. And I mean it. I enjoy spending times with you like this. I may be programmed for sex but what we're doing now goes beyond that. You're important to me. I **absolutely** want take care of you in every way. Seeing you happy makes me happy....and seeing you sad makes me sad...

_I love you._

Finn chuckled feeling his eyes become misty. " I love you too." Finn replied softly kissing Kylo's nose. The way the bot's eyes shined- Finn knew Kylo meant what he said. " Let's go home. So you can take care of me properly." Finn took the bag and winked at Kylo already walking ahead. Kylo smiled following him.

_He loves me too!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww gotta little soft and angsty at the end didn't I?   
> But part 2 going back to our grumpy ginger and his lovely bot 😘
> 
> https://kawaiibabe.com/products/satin-ribbon-lingerie-set ref of the pic which Finn would look so lovely in 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Finn was able to keep Kylo and Hux just ordered another one of course Finn's gonna have pay for his re-order lol


End file.
